trouble with unexpected demons
by meiniv
Summary: Rippen was just trying to pass life without trouble. What happens when he gets a twist in the form of a redheaded demon who has his eyes set on him?
Chapter 1:

For those who are uncomfortable with this, you are not forced to read. Leave it be. I only own the plot, penn is older than Rippen but both are in their teens. Rippen is 17. Please enjoy!

If there was one thing Rippen disliked more than going to high school, more than other teenagers gossiping about rubbish and whatever trend is in and what not, more than anything, it would be the parties that were held after the week's classes had been let out. Parties that he wasn't invited to most of the time and, truly, didn't care to be. They were loud and obnoxious, a breeding ground for idiocy and nothing got under his skin more than when his older sister, Vlurgen, hosted a party in their own house. He would try to stay out of sight of her upperclassmen friends, hiding in his room to study, paint or lift weights where it was quiet. That way, he lowered his chances of being recognized by someone and becoming the butt of one his sister's many, cruel jokes.

The party being held tonight was no different. As the music blared from the living room sound system, Rippen sat at his desk and attempted to study for his upcoming Trigonometry exam. Attempted being the key word. For the fourth time, he reread the same equation, the bass and background conversation downstairs infinitely distracting, when an even worse distraction opened his bedroom door and rushed in without permission.

"Get out of here, Larry!" Rippen yelled, partially out of irritation and partially to be heard over the raucous party. Larry was not what he would readily call a 'friend,' but he was always there, making him more like an annoying tick you couldn't manage to get rid of no matter how hard you tried.

"Hey, buddy! I just heard from your sister that she's planning a surprise for you! Isn't that just too sweet of her? Hey, you know what I do if I had a surprise given to me?"

"No and I don't care," Rippen replied, giving his usual glare.

"I would be all surprised, like, 'Wow, that is so sweet of you! You shouldn't have!'" Larry explained, pairing his explanation with a show of exactly which facial expressions he'd use to convey his surprise.

Rippen rolled his eyes. No matter what he said or how much he ignored him, Larry would continue, uninterrupted, with his story. As the small teen rambled, Rippen could feel both a headache and his need for caffeine increasing. Coffee was a definite no. In his opinion, the drink was utterly disgusting and terrible for the body. Tea was out of the question as well, as he'd have to stand in the same spot in the kitchen for a prolonged period of time to allow it to brew, thus upping the risk of being recognized.

Soda, then.

He walked past Larry and out the door into the hall, the glasses-clad youth none the wiser. Rippen creeped down the stairs, trying to keep his movements minimal. The ravenette kept his eyes lowered so as not to draw attention as he passed the thick of the party and slipped down to the basement. He glanced up briefly and saw a few students he didn't know chatting casually in the more secluded room but ignored them. The Junior was focused solely on his mission to reach the fridge, grab a soda and leave before his si-

"Oh, brother dear! You're much too early for your surprise!" Vlurgen dramatically spoke with no care in her tone, flipping a long section of dark hair over her shoulder. She casually stalked her way into the spacious underground room flanked by her 'minions' as Rippen liked to call them. They were mindless and hormonally crazed, doing anything and everything Vlurgen asked simply because she was pretty to look at. But most of all they were big and intimidating, surpassing Rippen in musculature by leaps and bounds though the Junior was by no means small himself. Two of them closed the basement door at the top of the stairs and attempted to look non-threatening.

It wasn't working.

"Ah, sister," he began, puffing his well-muscled chest to seem larger and more confident than he felt. "I figured that you would be upstairs being the center of attention for the entire student body." Rippen turned and opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a soda and popping it open. "I had hoped to avoid you for the night. How sad for me." He spat with venom.

All Vlurgen did was smile, curving her red lips and flashing her perfect teeth while some of her minions snickered. All Rippen did was sneer at them before taking a drink.

"Well, since you're here, have a seat. We'll be starting soon." Vlurgen cooed, ice in her ruby eyes, not unlike her brother's. Rippen watched his sister place what seemed to be useless junk on the floor as she spoke. Chunks of rock, a small, faded wooden box, a velvet bag and the like. Garbage.

"Starting what, may I ask, dear sister?" Rippen questioned, emphasizing his last few words in hate.

"Why, brother, have you not noticed the predicament you're in?" Vlurgen asked with false care. "You poor, poor soul. You're already a Junior and still a virgin!"

Rippen's cheeks blazed in indignation, scowling as the minions' snickers morphed into chuckles. He could have attempted to lie, but why bother? To impress this lot?

Yes, he was still a virgin. So what!? Just because he wasn't like the masses, needing to have sex like an itch that needed to be scratched, /that/ somehow warranted ridicule? An itch, might he add, that bothered most to the point that it left marks of remorse behind once it was sated and gone. Rippen had control and self respect, unlike his sister and most of their school. Besides, he had hope to share his first time with someone he deemed special enough. Was that so wrong About that?

"Any who," Vlurgen spoke as if her sibling's obvious anger had grown old and boring. "As your older sister, it is my duty to find a way to rid you of any and all burdens that you may have, and that includes this one." As soon as those words passed her lips, all of the guests clapped as if a great discovery had been made and not as if something entirely inappropriate had been said.

"If you're such a 'great sister,'" he said, curving his fingers to form air quotes without disturbing his soda can, "then why don't you do me a favor? Stop throwing junk on the floor and keep out of my love life."

"Where's the fun in that?" Vlurgen replied with a frown. "Now, sit. We're going to start."

Rippen was about to attempt to leave, to take his chances and find some way past the meat heads at the top of the stairs, but Larry somehow materialized behind him and pushed him forward with an innocent smile. Seriously, how did the teen always do that!?

"Oh, Rippen, you should try it." Larry spoke. "I know how alone you are and you need someone to make you happy. Everyone deserves love! Let your sister help you."

Rippen knew that Larry meant well, but in most situations like this, Larry's good intentions were more like rubbing salt into a wound that he had no idea existed in the first place up until it gets hit by said salt. Rippen had tried for some time to socialize and find friends or a girlfriend on his own, tried to find that special person, but every attempt was interrupted when his fear or intelligence got in the way. That and Larry makes the worst wingman and has very, awful, and terrible timing.

There had been one Senior that he had harbored major feelings for named Star (dubbed Star Blaster by her peers, due to her impressive athleticism). She, in Rippen's eyes, was a goddess among mortals that rivaled the beauty of Aphrodite and fierceness of Athena. The ravenette had been slowly but surely working up the courage to talk to her. He'd written poetry about her and drawn phenomenal sketches of her in almost every action pose imaginable for years in order to win her affection, as the arts were the only things in which he excelled. But when Rippen had presented his many tokens of love to her, she'd shoved them out of his hands, calling him creepy and a stalker. With those harsh words, Star had broken his heart and stomped it into the pavement. He still had the image of her wrapped in the strong arms of some football player that he hadn't known burned into his mind.

Rippen sat down reluctantly, aided by the painful memory and Larry's guiding hands, curious about what his sister had planned. The setting that she had created reminded him of some sort of scene from a horror movie. All they needed was some poor virgin to be sacrifi-

The Junior's eyes widened upon the new frightening realization. Before he could even manage to shift in his seat, Vlurgen grabbed his hand in her viselike grip and stabbed his middle finger with a previously hidden needle, blood slowly dripping into what looked suspiciously like a goblet.

"Are you mad, Vlurgen?!" Rippen yelled, rubbing his finger to stop the bleeding. Although the prick on the finger was minor, his wrist however was crushed by the boa constricting grip by his wretched sister.

"Oh, pish posh. It was just the prick of a finger, dear brother," Vlurgen spoke in a carefree manner as she laid the golden cup in the middle of the various objects that had already been placed on the floor. "No need to scream bloody murder. It's just part of the ritual."

"Ritual?" Rippen parroted, stomach sinking as his fears were confirmed. Though he didn't fully believe in the supernatural, he had a healthy aversion toward anything involving blood and/or virgins. "Vlurgen, please stop thi-"

Vlurgen smirked and cut him off. "Brother dear, we all know that you have no luck or even a chance with normal, beautiful people." Those words stung, but Rippen attempted to keep the hurt off of his face. "So I just assumed that you would have a better chance with some other type of creature." She spoke soothingly like velvet cake.

The Senior took a dusty, leather bound book from one of her lackeys and opened it to a marked page, speaking words that sounded like nothing more than gibberish to Rippen. Of course nothing would result from all of this, but being publicly humiliated by his sister once again and the pulsing pain in his finger was too much. His headache was officially in full swing. Rippen gripped his soda tighter and made to stand, but with a sudden lurching movement, he fell ungracefully back into the chair.

The room began to heat up and cool down at the same time while an almost magnetic vibration came over his body. The jeers and laughter of the crowd around him faded and the light was quick to join it. Rippen felt utterly alone and dread flowed freely through his veins. In an unexpected turn, the ravenette actually hoped that this was all just a part of his sister's joke, that the needle she had stuck him with had been dipped in something that would cause these effects, but this felt...almost otherworldly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt a pair of eyes heavy on his back. He tried to stand once more, but found that his legs had no feeling. He settled for turning his head as much as he could. What greeted him was a pair of pale blue eyes watching him, wide and unblinking and frighteningly beautiful.

In the instant those eyes met his, Rippen felt something cold and wet come over him with a splash. All around him he heard uproarious laughter and realized that, at some point, his drink had been taken from him and dumped over his head. Larry ran to fetch a towel from the dryer for Rippen, not understanding that his friend was being cruelly taunted. But before he could return, Rippen sprang up from the chair and sprinted up the stairs. Vlurgen's minions held the basement door open for him in a false show of manners and the ravenette didn't stop to comment. He kept up his pace until he reached his room and swiftly slammed and locked the door before anyone else could see him.

Rippen leant his forehead against the wood and shook from the cold, from the unexpected adrenaline and lastly, shame. But nonetheless, he wouldn't cry. Though he desperately wanted to, he knew it would not help Rippen fix anything or even change anything. This was all just the same shit on a different day. He always ended up a joke in the end. He was tired of it all.

Rippen took a few deep, calming breaths, forcing his sister and the party away from his mind. His heartbeat steadied and he unbuttoned and peeled off his uncomfortably sticky shirt. Rippen, then, threw the soiled garment to the other side of the room, just as he was going to unzip his pants, he heard a shrill wolf whistle from behind him.

"You know, for a nerd, you're totally shredded." Rippen turned around to find what looked to be a young, redheaded teenager lounging on his bed. "I'd like to see more of you, if you catch my drift." He emphasized his offer with a perfectly charming wink.

The Junior sneered, not in the mood to deal with whatever this was supposed to be. "What the hell are you doing in my room? No one is allowed in here!" As he stomped closer, only to take two steps back from the redhead. Rippen noticed two deep red horns poking through the insane mass of bright orange curls on the boy's head, as well as a matching, pointed tail twirling behind him, not unlike a cat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Rippen questioned, glaring at the youth. "As far as I know, this isn't a costume party." The redhead said nothing, simply scanning Rippen up and down with a positively predatory look. The Junior's face heated as he realized that he was still without a shirt and, inadvertently, giving the other teen full view of his bare chest and abdomen.

"You're not really what I was expecting," the redhead commented, shifting to lie across Rippen's bed on his stomach. He rested both of his hands under his chin and gazed with an expression that promised something far from innocent yet somehow stays innocent. "But this works for me."

Rippen looked around frantically for something within arm's reach to cover his body, too frazzled to think properly and simply grab a shirt from his closet. The teen snapped up a section of canvas that he normally used for painting and held it up like a shield between himself and the intruder. The material was heavy and stiff but a slight reassurance from those intense blue eyes that seemed...eerily familiar.

"Get out," Rippen growled. There was hardly a pause before the unknown youth shook his head.

"Sorry, not gonna happen. We've been bonded." The stranger bluntly stated.

"What are you on about?" Rippen asked, not liking the finality in this stranger's tone.

"That chick down there made something called a blood covenant between the two of us. It's like a type of ancient contract, very powerful and difficult to break once cast. If it were her I'd been bonded to, I may actually put some effort into having it nullified; she doesn't really interest me. But since she offered you to me instead...to be honest, your blood tasted too good to pass up." The handsome boy shifted, sitting up only to swing his long legs over the edge of the bed and saunter towards Rippen.

A very large warning flag flew up in the Junior's mind, causing him to unconsciously back up toward his bedroom door. There was something off about this guy. Not just in how he looked and spoke, but in how he acted. Rippen could take the redhead on height and build-wise if he had to, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being cornered by something potentially dangerous. The bare skin of Rippen's back hit the wood and he jumped at the cool sensation, dropping the canvas material clutched to his chest.

He froze as a delicate hand came to rest on his exposed shoulder, meant to be a calming gesture in any other context, the touch caused a strange dread to course through his veins. He refused to even blink as the youth's soft features drew closer, bringing his face to rest in the crook of Rippen's well-muscled neck. He heard the redhead inhale deeply and shudder, releasing the breath with a contented sigh.

Before Rippen could think to push the boy and his odd behavior away, the redhead stuck out his tongue and began to lap and suck tenderly at his Adam's apple. Rippen's hands uncertainly lowered onto the youth's hips in a bruising grip and the boy snaked his lean arms behind Rippen's head to ensure their close proximity wasn't disturbed.

He had no idea what to do. The sensation was strange, like nothing Rippen had ever felt before. A warm body flush against his own and a mouth at his neck, it made him feel dizzy, almost drunk. Rippen felt his surroundings sway around him only to realize that it was his own unsteady legs that were causing the effect. His body slid to the floor of its own volition, the stranger not seeming to mind one bit.

The smaller teen straddled Rippen's hips as if he belonged there and began to pepper light kisses across his forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere but where they both wanted the kiss to be. Finally, the redhead leant in, lips parted ever so slightly. He was going to kiss him. This beautiful stranger, who somehow knew his sister, was going to kiss him.

His sister.

The thought had Rippen shoving the other boy from his perch. The Junior covered his face defensively with his forearm, a splotchy blush hot on his cheeks, and glared at the red head.

"Did my sister put you up to this?!" Disgust roiled in his belly, replacing most of the arousal he'd previously felt. Was this just another plot against him?

Quicker than he could blink, he found the teenager on him again, this time, without any hesitation to kiss him deeply. Rippen could practically hear his mind short circuit as he felt his lower lip being nibbled. The redhead pulled away after a few seconds and offered his hand to help the larger youth back to his feet and gently guided him to the bed. This had to be a dream, Rippen reasoned as the beautiful mystery boy returned to his straddling position once he'd flopped onto the mattress.

"I told you already the extent of your sisters involvement already," he insisted and resumed his attentions to a column of Rippen's throat. The redhead left a trail of hickies and love bites, possessiveness in his icy eyes, until there was almost no bare skin across the upper part of his body left that hadn't felt the press of his lips. The bed creaked as he leaned backward to survey his work. It was truly breathtaking how ravished Rippen looked; how utterly innocent and shy but at the same time practically begging to continue.

"You're so delicious, Rippen. I can't seem to get enough of you," the stranger purred against the Junior's flushed cheek. "Call it what you like: destiny or luck. But it happened and I'm not letting you go."

Rippen's mind was swimming, his thoughts sluggish and speech slurred more and more with each touch, but the redhead decided to pause his torturous pleasures to beam the brightest, yet saddest smile Rippen had ever seen. "I can't help doing this to you. It's in my nature."

Something began to coil loosely around Rippen's waist. A glance downward revealed it to be the being's long, red tail. How had he almost forgotten? Oh yes, a mysterious and breathtaking beautiful young man is having his wicked ways, leaving him flustered and incoherent in thoughts. It did not him when (he could tell) this redhead attack him with more vigor after accusing him for helping his sister into tricking him in believing he can be loved by someone, well in this matter as Rippen could think, possibly a nymph?

A small amount of fear returned alongside his arousal, as well as a bit of childish curiosity.

"What exactly are you when you say it's in your nature?"

Rippen was about to sit up and attempt to fully clear his head, when the redhead chose that moment to shimmy roughly against the Junior's clothed erection. It sent the previously untouched youth into a moaning frenzy but he slapped a hand over his mouth and attempted to still any and all movement in his hips. The bass from the music downstairs continued to boom, the partygoers none the wiser to what was happening above them, but he definitely didn't want to try and push his luck.

The youth smile, Rippen could not help but feel butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm an incubus," the handsome youth replied, "though I normally try to keep myself sated by draining positive energy through dreams. I want to be unique and not go after anything that moves… well almost." The youth wink and smirked at Rippen.

Ruby eyes widened, but that was as far as the ravenette got before the now identified incubus began kissing him again. God, lips and teeth were pure sin and now Rippen knew why!

They separated with a wet pop, Rippen's arousal returning full force while he watched the demon lick his swollen, pink lips. "My part time job is helping people. I help by giving them confidence, defeating their fears through dreams and draining a small amount of their most positive emotion in the end. In that sense, I'm not exactly a sex demon, but I'm under the label." The demon grinned cheekily. "For you I could definitely be one."

The demon extended a hand to touch the ravenette again, but before he could go further, Rippen pushed lightly at his chest, forcing him up but leaving his slender legs astride his lap. Although even just pushing the demon by the chest was getting him aroused so he put his hands down fast.

"S-see here, demon. I...guess that I can believe what you're saying. In light of the..." he watched as the redhead's tail grasped slowly at the air. "...evidence. And maybe I can understand that you are under some kind of contract that binds you to me." He turned his head to mumble, "It's not like my sister does anything half way. But...isn't there some way you could be free from me? I mean, you even said you have a job and I-I don't want you to lose it over me so is there any –mmph!?"

Rippen was cut off by an open mouth kiss and felt the serpentine tongue take hold of his own. It was the oddest, most thrilling sensation he'd ever experienced. It was warm and wet and it almost tickled, but rather than laugh, the Junior could only groan in appreciation. As soon as the demon began his oral attack, he stopped, still smiling at just how easily dazed Rippen could become just from kisses. He simply is too much.

"Nope." The demon replied happily. "And I don't want to if there is a way to end it. Like I said, 'I...want...you.'" He emphasized each word with a feather light kiss, not wanting to scare his mate.

Rippen could only nod, his ability to speak left somewhere far behind. The demon decided to show a bit of mercy. He got off the larger youth only to sit beside him. Rippen raised himself onto wobbly elbows and the redhead assisted him in sitting up the rest of the way, his touches nothing but tender but the sense of restraints exist just from the feel.

Aside from the music that continued to play in the living room, it was quiet. Neither said anything for a long while until Rippen uncertainly asked, "So...do you have a place to stay?"

The demon blushed, seeming suddenly shy for a person who had just been ravishing someone so shamelessly. "Well… the bond we have is like a marriage so...technically where you go, I go as well…" With a sigh, the incubus flopped back onto the bed. "Sorry for my inconvenience."

Rippen almost felt guilty, seeing as how this demon did show he did feel he was putting a burden on him. He tried to think of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this, knowing most wouldn't have this problem, but it was a bit difficult trying to think of what to do and stopped feeling guilty as the redhead tried to pull him back to bed to do whatever lustful things the demon had in mind.

"Alright. Listen carefully," Rippen spoke in a commanding voice and saw the youth cross one leg over another leaning lazily on both arms with a large grin, his tail languidly flicking.

"I'm listening." He smirked watching lovingly and lustfully as Rippen had not realized he was still bare chested so he was not complaining about it.

"I will not tolerate these salacious actions." Rippen gave his best domineering stare.

The demon's attentive smile turned into a knowing smirk, as if he'd foreseen these parameters and already knew how to get around them. "Alright. Anything else, Rip?"

Rippen blushed, feeling as though he wasn't being taken seriously. "I mean it. I want you to stop doing these things until we get to know each other better. We will...most likely have to share my bed. I don't want my sister knowing of you. She will try to use you or your bond to me to her advantage somehow and to be honest I may not know you well, but I do not want you to get hurt." The redhead's smile fell just a bit. "But I will not be made to sleep on the floor." Rippen hesitated for the next thing to say. "At the same time, I feel as if it would be unfair to make you as well. So no funny business understand?"

Rather than answer, the incubus practically pounced him, hugging him tightly in silent gratitude.

"And what is your name?" Rippen questioned in exasperation. It was incredibly difficult to correct someone without their proper title.

The demon chuckled nervously, trying to think of something. "Well in my tongue it's…kind of hard for humans to speak."

"So…is there a translation or..?"

The boy shook his head.

"Well perhaps I can find you an interim name to make things easier." Rippen gazed long and hard around his room, waiting for inspiration to strike until his eyes locked onto his desk. Beside his brushes, pencils and sticks of charcoal sat his favorite zero gravity pen floating precariously on its stand.

"How about…Penn Zero?" Rippen asked nervously, fearing that the demon wouldn't like it or think him unoriginal, but, as seemed to be becoming a pattern, the demon, now named Penn, showed his approval through his affections. Already being so close to the larger boy gave him an advantage, allowing Penn to plant a firm kiss on unsuspecting lips.

"I love it! I love it because you gave it to me," he cooed, smiling happily as he held Rippen tightly. "And it doesn't hurt that it's close to your own name."

The ravenette loosely wrapped his arm around Penn, not sure what would come of this little arrangement, but he was pretty sure it would either be amazing or crazy.

And to think, earlier that night, the most important thing on his mind had been avoiding embarrassment at a party. Or in this case being stuck with an incubus


End file.
